


Tenrose #1

by Jeanmarco



Series: Tenrose Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Ten/Rose fluff please!"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenrose #1

Rose took a moment to catch her breath after a long fit of laughing. The Doctor grinned at her and leaned against the control console, “Where next, Rose?” he asked. Rose smirked and pranced over beside him, “Why don’t we go somewhere relaxing this time? We’ve saved two whole galaxies today and I say we deserve a vacation.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, pleading with her eyes. The Doctor turned to the controls and began pushing buttons and flicking switches immediately. He silently begged the TARDIS to take him to the correct spot for once.

Rose giggled as the TARDIS sent her stumbling about and she grabbed a hold of the control console just in time to not be flung onto her backside. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as the TARDIS’s engines whirred to a stop and he turned on the external scanners. “Yep, right where we want to be.” He declared, grabbing Rose by the hand and sharing a brief smile with her before walking towards and opening the TARDIS door. The sound that reached their ears the moment they stepped out was magnificent. It was like wind chimes jingling softly during a warm summer breeze. Rose took in a gasp at the sight in front of her. They were standing on a bank of red sand, their shoes sinking in slightly. The beautiful noises were coming from the water that reached towards their feet and then back, having a light purple hue.

"It….it’s so beautiful." Rose murmured, gripping the Doctor’s hand tight. "Where’s the noise coming from though?" The sunlight shined brightly, making her put a hand above her eyes so she could see better. The Doctor trekked closer to the shore with her before pointing up and explaining, "It’s the birds." Rose glanced to where he was pointing ad spotted several, giant, blue birds circling the skies. She didn’t speak for a moment, but leaned down and untied her shoes. She let out a relaxed breath as her bare foot pressed into the damp sand. Then the other. Soon the Doctor had his shoes off too and was being sat on. Rose was leaning against him, looking out at the mesmerizing purple sea ahead. "There’s so much more than I could have ever imagined." She whispered, eyes not leaving the tide.

"Then it’s best we stick together so you can see it all, right?" The Doctor murmured in her ear. Rose turned to face him with a smile on her face. She nodded vigorously, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his shoulder. They both knew it wouldn’t last forever like they wanted it too, but it was so nice to pretend. The Doctor put a hand in her soft, blonde hair and held her close until she felt like letting go. She stared up at him for a moment and craned her neck for a slow kiss that immediately became more fervent. She smiled against his lips before pulling away, but still keeping her forehead pressed against his. "Rose Tyler, I-"

There was a scream in the distance and The Doctor cut off immediately. They both smirked as they stood up, having figured that something was bound to happen. “Wait, Doctor!” Rose demanded before he set off running towards the sound of trouble. “Just say it.” Her eyes were watery and she gave him a shy smile. He entwined his fingers into hers and bit his lip nervously.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."


End file.
